1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging element such as a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor, a drive method for an imaging element, and a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras equipped with an imaging element such as a CMOS image sensor are widely available in the market (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-278135 (JP-A-2005-278135)). In recent years, a higher pixel resolution and a higher frame rate have been desired.